Néant et Elysion
by Lie-of-Yami
Summary: Il était tout. Elle n'était rien. Il était né à Elysion. Elle avait été conçue par le néant. Et pourtant … / Os pour un concour ! Les couples étaient choisis au hasard. Mon couple : Raikage x Mizukage


Titre : Néant et Elysion  
Résumer : Il était tout. Elle n'était rien. Il était né à Elysion. Elle avait été conçue par le néant. Et pourtant …  
Manga : Naruto

•••

Elle volait. Encore et encore. Ses larges ailes noires battant doucement l'air, elle ne savait où donner de l'œil. Sa longue chevelure châtain reposant sur ses épaules, la jeune femme semblait perdue dans l'immense univers où elle se trouvait.

Cela faisait des jours, des mois même des années qu'elle errait sans trouver de sortie. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Quel rôle avait-elle à jouer ? A quoi servait-elle ? Existait-elle seulement ?

Elle vivait dans ce monde noir où plus rien n'avais de consistance. Elle flottait, même pas besoin de ses ailes. Pourquoi en avait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle n'en savait rien non plus …

Ses ailes noires l'entourant, la créature se recroquevilla et se blottit contre ses plumes. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux lassée, triste et découragée, un halo de lumière se dessina dans l'espace-temps. Elle sursauta et décida d'y plonger. Elle n'avait jamais connue la lumière. Ce lieu était toujours dénué de couleur. Alors, pour une fois, elle fit confiance à ce qu'elle haïssait de plus : son destin.

Dans un jardin verdoyant, de toute petites nymphes pas plus hautes que trois pommes virevoltaient autour d'un corps. Les petites étaient intriguées et surtout intéressées par la personne dormant paisiblement sur un parterre de fleurs, éclairée par les rayons du soleil.

Alerté par les nymphes, un homme devant dépasser la trentaine et aux ailles grandes et blanches fini par arriver à l'endroit paradisiaque. Son air sévère contrastait avec la douceur du lieu. Le blond – car il l'était – se fit vite rattraper par deux jeunes anges, comme on pouvait aisément le supposer.

La personne endormit se réveilla alors. C'est la jeune femme qui avait plongé dans un halo de lumière. En se redressant vivement, elle remarqua que ses habits n'étaient plus. Alors qu'elle devenait rouge pivoine, elle se replia par sur elle-même en cachant sa poitrine avec ses bras et son intime en serrant les jambes.

C'est que plusieurs détails la choquèrent. En premier, elle n'avait plus ses ailes. Ses grandes ailes noires et douces avait disparue. On dirait qu'elles avaient été complètement arrachées. Il ne lui restait plus que deux cicatrices dans son dos : celles de ses ailes.

En deuxième, elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé. L'endroit morne, sans vie ni couleur où elle avait grandi était très, même trop différent. Tout ici était resplendissant. Des fleurs, des nymphes, des insectes, des animaux, tous ce qu'elle avait imaginé à travers les livres et ses conversations avec le Néant étaient là. Sous ses yeux.

Oui, elle qui avait était conçue par le Néant, le rejet de tous, fabriquée de toute pièce par l'espace-spacio-temporelle, avait réussi à passer à Elysion.

« Ton nom, étrangère. »

La froideur de l'homme en face d'elle la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait simplement rester à dévorer se monde des yeux. Elle se souvint alors d'un précieux conseil du Néant : « Si un jour tu montes à Elysion et qu'on te demande ton nom, répond ''Mizukage'' ».

« Mizu…kage » finit-elle par souffler.

Le visage impassible qui lui avait demandé son nom changea du tout au tout. Les nymphes autour d'elle commencèrent à s'agiter, à partir dans tous les sens pour alerter le plus de monde possible. Cela effrayait ladite Mizukage. Elle ne savait pas quel effet de dire cela avait pu provoquer. La châtain regarda le plus vieux cherchant une quelle qu'onc aide.

Celui-ci soupira. Il demanda d'un ton ferme aux nymphes de se calmer et d'aller chercher de quoi habiller « la » Mizukage. Les petites fées s'exécutèrent sur le champ. Certaines partirent dans le grand palace d'argent et de marbre blanc, qui bordait le jardin. D'autres restaient auprès de la jeune femme, attrapant une ou deux mèches de cheveux, lui tournant autour pour mieux l'observer.

Lorsque les petites revinrent avec des vêtements, elles se mirent toutes à battre des ailes très vite et fermement. Entourée de rayons multicolores, la jeune femme se fit coiffée, habillée et présentable en l'espace de quelques minutes.

« Te voilà mieux présentable maintenant. Très bien _Mizukage_, donne-moi ton vrai nom. »

La jeune femme tressaillit un instant. Finalement, elle se décida enfin et souffla un « Mei Terumi » qui sembla satisfaire l'homme devant elle.

« Très bien. Je suis le Raikage. J'ai pour prénom A. Mais appelle moi le Raikage, en tant que Kage nous nous devons respect, Mizukage. »

Mei ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par « en tant que Kage nous nous devons respect », mais elle décida de ne rien dire. Il l'invita assez durement à le suivre dans le palais sans trainer. Elle se leva sans grande difficulté mais se sentit bien différente : plus lourde surtout. La gravité existait donc à Elysion ?

Mais … Se sentiment n'était pas désagréable en fait. Elle sentait l'herbe douce lui caresser les pieds, l'air frais faire voler ses cheveux, et elle marchait pour la première fois sur une terre ferme. Heureuse elle rejoignit Ay pratiquement en courant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ooooooooo ooooooooO

A se réveillait difficilement. En ce jour à Elysion, c'était de plus en plus calme. Le nouvel Hokage avait été désigné. Ou plus précisément : la nouvelle Hokage.

Le peuple prospérait, il ne manquait plus qu'à élire le nouveau Mizukage et tous les Kage seraient réuni.

A était lui-même un Kage. Le Raikage pour être plus précis. Il dirigeait donc la partie « éclair » d'Elysion. Il en était le chef, le ministre enfin le dirigeant quoi.

Elysion, ou « l'au-delà » pour les humains, était donc divisé en plusieurs parties. La partie « éclair », « eau », « terre », « vent » et « feu ». C'est de la que vienne le nom de chaque Kage. « Raikage » pour l'éclair, « Mizukage » pour l'eau, « Tsuchikage » pour la terre, « Kazekage » pour le vent et « Hokage » pour le feu.

Ledit dirigeant de l'éclair se leva en soupirant. Il allait encore devoir assister à une réunion pour discuter du futur Mizukage. Il allait devoir supporter les railleries du vieux Tsuchikage, les manies du Hokage et les répliques cassante du Kazekage. Ça n'allait pas être simple ils n'arrivaient jamais à s'entendre ! Enfin si … lorsque Gaara, le plus jeune des Kage – et accessoirement celui du vent – arrivait à tous les calmer en les faisant réfléchir. C'est qu'il était doué le jeunot.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois après c'être préparer autant physiquement que mentalement, il sortit de ses quartiers. Deux anges le rejoignant, il se dirigeait sans plus tarder au palais des nymphes : lieu de réunion.

Lorsqu'il y arriva il voyait déjà Tsunade – l'Hokage – en train de s'énerver avec le Tsuchikage et Gaara impassible. Mais à peine il s'asseyait que les nymphes s'affolaient et entraient sans ménagement dans la salle : une fissure entre Elysion et le Néant avait laissé passer quelqu'un.

Profitant de ça, A sorti prétextant qu'il allait mieux s'il allait voir ce qui se passait. C'est ainsi qu'il vit nue la jeune femme qui était passée à Elysion.

Elle était belle. O oui elle était belle même magnifique. C'est ce qui l'avait frappé. D'autant plus qu'elle se repliait sur elle-même des rougeurs au visage, du à sa nudité. Elle avait de très, très longs cheveux châtain. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant. Et mon dieu elle était bien foutue. C'était le cas de le dire.

Le Raikage se reprenait bien vite. Il tira la jeune femme de son admiration devant la beauté de l'endroit en lui demandant son nom. Lorsqu'elle lâcha un « Mizukage », A n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les dirigeants qui ont été créé par le Néant sont toujours les plus talentueux et les plus doués. Gaara venait du Néant, par exemple.

Il ordonna aux fées qui s'agitaient de se calmer et d'habiller la châtain. Il lui demanda ensuite son nom, elle s'appelait Mei Terumi. A la ramena alors jusqu'à la salle où la réunion devenait n'importe quoi.

« Un vieux ! Un vieux il est plus sage et plus réfléchis ! Plaidait le Tsuchikage.  
-On en à assez des vieux, on veut des personnes réactives ! Et une femme ! Il faut de la mixité un peu le vieux ! répliquait Tsunade.  
-Les jeunes sont trop téméraires et n'ont plus de respect ! Prend le lui par exemple ! Continua le Kage de la terre en désignant Gaara.  
-Pas du tout c'est juste toi qui sait pas t'adapté à la modernité ! »

Ping, Pong, Ping, Pong … C'en étant tellement lassant que le jeune de l'assemblée n'y prenait déjà plus part. En soupirant le Raikage arrêta fermement l'échange.

« Plus besoin de vous casser la tête. Nous l'avons, notre Mizukage. »

Les deux s'arrêtèrent instantanément en regardant le nouveau venu. Même Gaara tourna à nouveau la tête. A fit alors entrer Mei.

« Elle vient du Néant. A cause d'une fissure en connexion avec son monde, elle a réussis à passer ici. Elle est la nouvelle Mizukage.  
-Attend, attend Raikage ! s'exclama le plus vieux.  
-Tout comme le Kazekage elle a répondu « Mizukage » lorsque je lui ai demandé son nom. »

Cette déclaration les laissa tous sans voix.

Ooooooooo ooooooooO

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Mei était officiellement la dirigeante de la partie « eau » d'Elysion. Et elle était devenue accro à sa nouvelle vie.

La jeune Mizukage avait soif d'apprendre : la raison de son existence se fit plus claire pour elle. Ainsi que les origines du Néant et d'Elysion.

Elysion est appelé « paradis » par les humains. C'est ici que vont toutes les âmes. Les bonnes comme les mauvaises, de toute façon elles perdent leurs personnalités. Parfois des gens naissent d'âme humaine, comme Tsunade et A.

Le Néant est un espace-temps qui ne devrait pas exister. Il sait tout, il voit tout. Il parle, il s'amuse. Il crée des personnes pour protéger l'obscur endroit. Ou alors, il créait les nouveaux Kage, comme Gaara et Mei. Bien qu'il reste entouré de mystère, le Néant existe.

La Mizukage avait aussi compris la raison de son existence. Elle, créée par le Néant de toute pièce pour être un Kage, devait être forte pour la mission que lui avait été confiée : être la Mizukage d'Elysion.

Et elle était très responsable ! La jeune femme était toujours active lors de différente réunion, passait beaucoup de temps avec les âmes d'Elysion de la partie eau, toujours à droite, à gauche régler un problème de dernière minute et elle était toujours la plus polie de tous les Kage. Elle adorait sa nouvelle vie.

Néanmoins, la rupture entre son ancien mode de vie et celui-ci avait été plutôt dur. Elle avait été pourtant très bien accueillie, mais elle ne connaissait rien ici. Un rien l'effrayait. Au moins, dans son monde tout était calme et simple. Ici tout était agité et compliqué. Elle avait ses habitudes, ici elle avait tout perdue. Ah, ce que Mei avait pu regretter son monde ! Mais plus maintenant. Elle avait une amie avec qui elle s'était liée et elle l'adorait. Tsunade était sa meilleure amie. Elle avait aussi tissé pas mal de lien avec le Kazekage Gaara, vu qu'il venait du même endroit.

La rupture avait été un choc, mais Mei avait plus gagné que perdu. Elle avait même développé un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Son amie lui disait qu'elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse du Raikage. Mei n'avait rien compris. Ça c'était fait comme ça … Elle le trouvait irrésistible. Pourtant, il était ferme et assez colérique, elle ne faisait que lui trouver des qualités.

Mei l'aimait. Plus que tout. Si elle travaillait d'arrache-pied, c'était surtout pour lui. Pour qu'il soit fier. Lui qui avait été son mentor lors de son arrivée. Lui qui l'avait aidé. Lui qui l'avait fait monter au niveau de Kage. Lui qui l'avait trouvé, après son arrivée à Elysion.

Elle rêvait de leur mariage. Par Tsunade, elle avait appris la merveilleuse chose qu'était le mariage. Le seul bémol, c'est que le mariage entre Kage était interdit.

Mei soupira. Elle était seule et était encore partie dans ses rêves de mariage. Sa meilleure amie et collègue venait de partir de chez elle. Les jeunes femmes ne pouvaient pas se voir souvent, en dehors des réunions. Pourtant, cette dernière avait réussis à se libéré une petite heure pour passer chez son amie. La blonde fini par persuader celle-ci d'allait parler au Raikage. Ils pouvaient toujours entretenir une relation … en privée.

Mei l'écouta. Elle partit seule chez A et mit un foulard autour de son visage pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas.

« Bon ben … J'y suis. »

Oui, elle y était. Les quartiers du Raikage. De l'homme qui la faisait rêver. Hésitante, elle toqua doucement à la porte. A lui ouvrit. Et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir ! Il était d'ailleurs en train de grogner sur celui qui osait venir le déranger. Il garda tout de même sin calme impressionnant et sa froideur habituelle.

« Je… Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive Raikage-sama … Mais … La pauvre amourette était rouge tomate et cherchait ses mots qui n'arrivaient pas à venir.

En tout cas le désiré était en pleine activité … Mater sous toutes coutures la jeune femme devant lui. En fait, il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses sentiments et n'y croyais toujours pas. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, Mei passa aux actions : elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis puis s'écarta.

« Il … Il fallait que je vous le dise … Je n'arrivais plus à le supporter … Désolé… »

A sourit. Il l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle s'en aille, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et ferma la porte.

« Certes vous ne pourrez pas vous marier … Mais avoir son cœur n'est pas la plus belle chose ? » lui avait dit Tsunade.

Voilà je l'ai fini à temps pour le concours de Narutoconcours-LC.

J'en suis pas très fière honnêtement. Je le trouve trop rapide et bâclé.

Vos avis ?

(Si cet os elle le même que sur le blog .com c'est parce que c'est un de mes autres blogs ! Ce n'est pas du plagiat !)


End file.
